Pure pleasure
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Karin imagines hot things about her boyfriend. When he is not there she has to help herself. WARNING M INSIDE


Karin lay on her bed in her small apartment. Her boyfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, recently texted her that he was going to come over for the weekend but first he needed a shower. Karin couldn't help but imagine her boyfriend naked with hot water running down his pale skin. His white spiky hair sticking to his wet back. His body glistening from the water. Karin couldn't help but get wet at the image of her boyfriend in the shower. That is why she lay on her bed with her skirt pulled up passed her hips and her shirt lying on the floor. Her hair was scattered across her pillows. She slid her hands down her legs stoking her inner thighs. She then brought her hands to her sensitive area and started to rub her clitoris through he pants. Her breath became sharp and wispy. She could feel that her pants were getting wet. She pulled her soaked pants of then chucked them onto the ground. She began to rub her clitoris again but this time she would take it slowly.

She moved her other hand up her body then began to slide her bra up her body so her breasts her in view to her. She took it the nub in between her thumb and fingers then started to roll it between her finger. Sometimes she would pinch it making her moan. At the same time she was playing with her breasts she slipped a finger into her. She couldn't help but raise her hips at the feeling of something inside her. She started to move the finger in and out of her. She raised her hips even more so she could get deeper inside. She could feel her tight walls around her finger. She could feel her stomach tighten at the pleasure she was in. She closed her eyes as she couldn't take the pleasure.

She started to imagine her boyfriend coming out with his hair still sticking to his glistening body and a towel wrapped around his waist. She could imagine him smirking at his girlfriend who was pleasuring herself. He slowly walked towards her and climbed onto her. He quickly dropped the towel then entered her.

"Mmm Toshiro" she moaned "Harder, harder, Toshiro." She cried out.

Karin snapped out of her daydream when she heard someone clear their throat. Karin slowly opened her eyes to see Toshiro standing at the front of the bed. She just realised that she was just pleasuring herself and her juices was flowing out of her. She quickly grabbed the blanket at the end of her bed and covered herself up. Toshiro couldn't help but chuckle at her. He dropped his bag that he had on his shoulder then climbed onto the bed then lay on top of her, whispering into her ear,

"Don't mind me, carry on. I'll just watch" Karin brought her hands up to cover the blush that was on her face. Toshiro grabbed her hands and brought them away from her face then placed his lips on top of hers.

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Exploring every inch he could. When Karin was going to kiss him back he broke the kiss.

"Carry on. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Karin looked away as she blushed.

"We were drunk then. You haven't seen me pleasure myself. I'm so embarrassed." He moved her face so that he could look into her eyes.

"Please, I want to watch you pleasure yourself while calling my name" he pouted. Karin could never really say no to him. Karin started to move the blanket away from her. Toshiro gave her a quick kiss on the lips then climbed off her then sat at the end of the bed facing her.

Karin moved her fingers to her clitoris again then inserted a finger in again. She raised her hips again at thought of her boyfriend doing it to her. Toshiro just sat at and watched her as she moaned his name. Her cheeks were all flustered her breath was sharp. Toshiro felt that he was getting turned on by his girlfriend. He watched as she moved her finger in and out. Karin then inserted another finger inside of her.

"Hey Karin wanna mix some things up." Karin stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean" Toshiro jumped of her bed then headed out the room. He came back with a bottle in his hands but it was empty.

"You want to drink?" Toshiro started to lick his lips.

"Sort of. I want to see this bottle inside you" Karin eyes widened. Reluctantly she put her hand out. Karin was really horny so the bottle would be better than her fingers. Toshiro gave Karin the bottle. Karin opened her legs further then slid the bottle into her with ease. The bottle was only partially in her. Toshiro climbed on the bed then sat closer to her. He pushed the bottle deeper into her. Karin gave a large moan and raised her hips up.

She she leaned down and grabbed the bottle and started moving her hips while at the same time she played with her nipples. Toshiro looked down to see his penis fully erect. He unzipped his trousers then pulled his fully erect penis out and started pumping it with his hands. Karin saw that Toshiro was turned on by her actions. She smirked. She decided to go a little harder. She continued to thrust the bottle. The sides of it were covered in her juices. Some of them getting in the bottle. Her stomach began to tighten again and she closed her eyes due to the pleasure.

She imagined that the bottle was Toshiro's cock that was inside of her. His body was now dripping with sweat that dropped of him and landing onto her. His hair was sticking to her body while he sucked on her neck. He still had his penis in her and was thrusting.

"Mmmm Toshiro. Faster, harder, faster." She moaned. Toshiro heard that Karin was moaning his name. When he looked up, he saw the bottle was full and now it was overflowing of Karin's juices.

"Mmmm, Karin" he moaned as he ejaculated. Karin didn't notice that some of his semen landed on top of her. Toshiro grabbed her hand to get her attention. He carefully took the bottle out of her. She had managed to fill half of the bottle with her juices it only looked like it was full in side of her. Toshiro smiled at his girlfriend's achievement though he would of liked the whole bottled filled but he didn't care. Karin was badly panting for breath. Toshiro took the bottle and licked the side of it. Karin looked away in disgust but Toshiro didn't find it all the disgusting. He pressed the bottle to his lips the started to drink its substance. He wiped his lips after he was done.

Toshiro climbed onto Karin and whispered into her ear,

"That was dirty, you made me quiet horny." Karin smirked at his words. Toshiro began to kiss her again. Karin quickly kissed him back before he could break the kiss. Toshiro lifted the girl of the bed and held her close in his arms while he was still kissing her. He broke the kiss from the lips them started to kiss her neck. The flesh was burning from her self pleasure. He moved down and started to kiss her breasts. Karin arched her back at the pleasure.

"This is what you wanted. Right?" He said as he twirled the nub with his finger. Karin only nodded. Toshiro smirked then held on to her waist. He slowly started to enter her.

"Now for the real thing." Karin held onto him tight as he entered her. He could feel her muscles tighten around his shaft. Toshiro started to move his hips in and out of her, picking up the speed. Karin was finding it hard to breath when he picked up the pace. Though she was finding it hard to breath she picked the pace of her hips so they were in time with each other. She held him close so her breasts wouldn't move as much.

"K-Karin I'm cumming!" He yelled.

"Same," she moaned. "Together then" she finished. Karin and Toshiro held on to each other while they came.

Toshiro pulled out of her. He could feel his and her juices flowing out of her. Karin was really tired. All the sexual tensions made her really tired. Toshiro rolled beside her and held her close while she slept. He pulled the blanket over the both of them. Her hair was scattered about the bed. He stroked her hair while he watched her sleep peacefully beside him. The bed was all wet from their juices falling on to it. Toshiro smirked then fell asleep beside her. He too was exhausted just from the events that happened that day.

Toshiro stayed for that whole weekend then headed back to the soul society. He and Karin had plenty of exercise in her bed. They also went to different places each day. They went to the beach, they went shopping then the last day they had a lovely day in the park. Toshiro was really tired, his eyes were all red and puffy from his lack of sleep. He sat at his desk with his hands in his hair staring at the paperwork in front of him. Rangiku same bouncing into the room she was happy to see her captain again.

"So captain how was your weekend with Karin" she asked as she made herself comfy on the couch.

"It was... eventful" Rangiku could hear the pause in his sentence.

"Don't tell me you and Karin had sex." Toshiro couldn't help but blush.

"Ah you did!" Rangiku screamed.

"We have had sex before Rangiku. It wasn't her first time together." He blurted out. Rangiku didn't know that her captain had already had sex with her. She ran over to him then crushed him in a hug, suffocating him with her breasts.

"I'm so proud of you captain." She said and squeezed harder. He was like a doll in her arms, fragile and lifeless. She finally let go then ran out the door.

"I've got to tell Rukia" Toshiro tried to protest but he dropped it. All he could do was think about Karin pleasuring herself because of him. That made him smile to himself.

* * *

Okay I hoped you like this story. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
